The present invention relates to vehicle seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle seats each having a monitor device that is received in a seat back thereof.
A vehicle seat having a monitor device or other such device that is received in a seat back is already known. Such a vehicle seat is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2004-352239.
In the known vehicle seat taught by No. 2004-352239, a monitor device is attached to a back board of the seat back, so that a rear passenger sitting on a rear seat can use the monitor device. In particular, the monitor device is vertically rotatably attached to the back board of the seat back via hinges, so as to be normally be retracted in a recessed portion formed in the back board. In order to use the monitor device, the monitor device maintained in a retracted condition is upwardly rotated or turned over, so as to be changed to a use condition in which a display surface of the monitor device is directed backwardly (i.e., directed toward the rear passenger). Thus, the rear passenger can see the display surface of the monitor device.
Further, such a vehicle seat is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2005-77716.
In the known vehicle seat taught by No. 2005-77716, a projection screen (a monitor device) is provided to the seat back, so that a rear passenger sitting on a rear seat can use the projection screen. In particular, the projection screen is vertically slidably attached to the seat back, so as to normally be retracted in the seat back. In order to use the projection screen, the projection screen maintained in a retracted condition is upwardly slid, so as to be changed to a use condition in which the projection screen is pulled out upwardly. Thus, the rear passenger can see a projection surface of the projection screen. Further, the projection screen is retracted in the seat back while a projection surface thereof is directed backwardly. Therefore, the screen can be directly used without being rotated after the screen is pulled out upwardly.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2001-347893 teaches a car AV device, e.g., a car liquid crystal display TV, a car navigation device or other such devices. In the car AV device, a monitor device is retractably attached to a dashboard of a vehicle, so that a passenger can use the monitor device as needed. In particular, the monitor device is attached to a slide base that is slidably received in the dashboard, so as to normally be retracted in the dashboard. In addition, the monitor device is arranged and constructed to be vertically rotate relative to the slide base. In order to use the monitor device, the monitor device maintained in a retracted condition is slid forwardly (outwardly), so as to be pulled out from the dashboard. Thereafter, the monitor device is upwardly rotated relative to the slide base, so as to be changed to a use condition in which a display surface of the monitor device is directed backwardly. Thus, a passenger can see the display surface of the monitor device.
Further, in the car AV device, the monitor device is arranged and constructed to be slid and rotated via a sliding drive unit and a rotation drive unit that are independently constructed.